


Meringa Meetings

by ColdCoffins



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bege and Chiffon being adorable, Bege confirmed fucks u know this, Bege fucks, Beges devil fruit ability is underrated, Big Mom is of course mentioned, Caesar Clown ( his heart anyway ), Capone Pez (mentioned), F/M, Fire Tank Pirates, Fluff, Smoking, Vito (mentioned), Whole Cake Island Arc, i love them, soft nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCoffins/pseuds/ColdCoffins
Summary: Capone Bege gets a surprise visit from Charlotte Perospero to go over some details about his role as head of security for Big Moms wedding tea party. They speak in Beges castle, but at the same time, Chiffon also wants her husbands attention.
Relationships: Capone Bege/Charlotte Chiffon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Meringa Meetings

Inside the Fire Tank Pirates base on Whole Cake Island, Capone Bege slipped his dark striped suit jacket over his shoulders. He was alone in the captains master bedroom. The lavish building he and his crew had been gifted as part of their incorporation with the Big Mom Pirates was very nice. It, along with the safe haven that being under a Yonko provided, would be missed by him and his crew. With boney fingers, lined from thumb to pinky in thin gold rings, Bege fastened the buttons on the suit front one at a time. He tied off the green scarf around his neck and tucked it neatly between the meeting of his suit's collar lapels, giving it the appearance of a cravat.

Bege reached for his trademark black hat, resting on the end of the bed. His hand slowed just over its top when a feeling crawled up the back of his neck, pin-pricking his skin with its little claws. 

Bege had betrayed, backstabbed and assassinated his way into being a prime target among his enemies. Those seeking revenge would have loved nothing more than to bury a knife between his shoulder blades. So Beges instincts on protecting his own back had been fine tuned to danger. Was it Haki? He wasn’t sure. But he knew to listen to the little voice when it said; ‘That guy with the knife is here.’

In the same motion that would have left the Captain the envy of even the best quick-draws, Bege turned and withdrew the pistol he kept hidden in his suit jacket. The barrel leveled across from the reflective surface of the dresser mirror. It was aimed between the eyes of the tall pale figure who stood inside the glass pane. 

“Oh my...are you always so jumpy?” The long, thick protruding tongue lapped, “Perorin~♪.”

“...Perospero?” Bege lowered the pistol, clicking the safety back into place.

Perospero used his thin, plum purple lips to make a smile from behind the glass. When his mouth curled it showed his perfect teeth. Bege guessed the gesture was supposed to be friendly. A smile normally should have put a person at ease, but then again, Perospero was always smiling.

In Beges perspective, Perospero looked and dressed like a stretched out clown with a fanatical sweet tooth. Any other presumptions ended on that spot. Bege did not make the mistake of taking this clown lightly. The first son of Charlotte may have not been one of the three sweet generals, but Bege wouldn’t risk any of his men being turned into hard candy statues on his watch.

“I hope I’m not intruding?” The Minister of Candy continued casually, gesturing to the room with his large candy cane. 

“No.” Bege said plainly, stowing his pistol back under his suit jacket. He shifted to face the mirror in a less offensive stance. “What is it?”

One of Perospero’s finely thinned brows arched slightly, put off by Bege’s curt nature. It wasn’t rude. Bege wasn’t rude to his superiors. Perospero decided to pay it no mind, relaxing his features. “I wanted to congratulate you. You are a Rook now. One of us, hmm? Mama has even trusted you with the security of the tea party. Quite the honor, you know.”

“Yeah…” Bege nodded. “I am grateful for the position.”

“However,” Perospero lazily twisted his wrist holding the magenta striped candy cane nearly as tall as himself. “There are some points Mama wished for me to make clear to you before the tea party. It concerns the Vinsmokes. Perorin~♪.”

So, he didn’t just show up for idle chit-chat. In truth, Bege had no interest in making friends among the Big Mom family. Surface level interactions would do fine. Polite. Professional. What Perospero had to say was important information that Bege needed to continue to be professional.

“Alright.” Bege said, pocketing his hands in his suit trousers, “We can talk in my castle. It will be private there. Does that work for you, Perospero?”

“It does.”

“I’ll meet you there.” 

* * *

Before she entered the bedroom, Charlotte Chiffon knocked twice at the door. “Bege? Dear?” She called to announce her presence to her husband, “I’m coming in.”

As she opened the door, she didn’t receive a reply. Was her husband inside? Peeking in just enough to see, Chiffon spotted Bege sitting on the far side of the bed. His back was to her. “Bege…?” Chiffon tried again, her brow knitted with concern when he did not respond for a second time. 

Chiffon stepped carefully into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Her boots are light on the floor as she crept closer to her husband's side and leaned in just enough to see Bege’s face. His eyes were closed, and the usually hard lines of his features had gone slack. If Chiffon didn’t know any better, it would have looked as though her husband sat in a relaxed trance. He was breathing, his back and shoulders rose and fell as easily as when he would sleep. Chiffon felt a small, warm wash of relief at the sight. Of course, he would be still alive, it seemed silly to worry about such a thing. Still, seeing him show the simple sign of life despite being an unmoving and unresponsive statue brought her assurance . 

No, Beges dormant state told Chiffon his consciousness was currently elsewhere. He was inside his castle at the moment. By ‘his castle’ Chiffon meant the literal castle that resided inside Bege’s body. It made no sense, in truth. The castle interior had no natural explanation of fitting inside him. It existed in a space all in it’s own. 

Chiffon knew of the cursed fruits that granted such inhuman powers. Many of her siblings had partaken in one. The ability of immense heat, the creation and manipulation of all things candy, to be made of living mochi...it could be argued the Devil Fruits made those who ate them human no longer. Chiffon was familiar with users, yet she couldn’t help her surprise the first time her husband opened a small drawbridge from his chest to watch his entire crew shrink down and enter him. She was equally surprised to learn that Bege could create another version of himself to interact with those inside the castle. Of all the powers she had encountered...Bege’s was unique to her. Chiffon was married to a human fortress. 

So Bege was in his castle. But with whom? 

The room was quiet. Wind whistled against the window outside, and sent the Fire Tank Jolly Roger flag flapping. The click of Chiffons boot steps were heard as she moved around to her husband’s front. Chiffon breathed a soft sigh as she took in the man sitting on the edge of the bed. The two had been married a little over a year now. They had a child, Pez. He was fast asleep only one door over. She would have never guessed the man Mama had forced her to marry, a man with such a horrid, violent reputation, would have made her so happy. 

Both of Beges hands rested in his lap. When he took one of Chiffons hands during their first meeting, she could feel the calluses on his fingers and palm. It was a sign of a man who had once performed many ( most likely bloody ) tasks under a boss. His skin had toughened against the hard, splintered wood of the ladder he had climbed to secure the title of boss for himself. In that same moment, Chiffon did not fail to notice her soon to be husband's hands were clean, and well taken care of.

He was older. He was shorter. Dark rings and wrinkles shadowed under his eyes. When she had first seen his cold, apathetic eyes and crooked, lazy smile, she had to hold back a shiver. They belonged to a man who didn’t suffer fools, or show them a shred of mercy. Now, his gaze had softened. Bege had only ever been gentle to her. 

Always well kept. Well dressed. 

Chiffon smiled tenderly as she reached down and cupped the side of his face with a hand. She brushed her thumb over his cheek. The love of her life. 

Chiffon drew back quickly after she combed her fingers through his raven black hair. 

Oh dear. He didn’t feel that, did he? From the inside? 

...Perhaps he did. 

A mischievous smile pulled at Chiffons lips. She wondered what else Bege could feel from inside his castle…?

* * *

  
...What was that?

Beges fingers wandered up to touch the side of his face. The motion was half conscious, like scratching a dull itch. Even when he wasn’t in his Big Father form, it took a significant impact or stimulation to register while he was manifested inside. Of course, Bege was always alert to the outside world on some degree when his true body was dormant, but for him to feel something so soft and gentle…

“Bege.”

Perospero’s voice brought the captain’s attention back from a short cigarette break. Bege straightened his posture in his seat at the table across from Perospero. His hands flexed to be rid of any lingering tension before he folded them neatly on the table top. To show that Perospero had his undivided focus, Beges eyes lingered on the Minister of Candys sharp cheekbones. 

“As you know, Mama has planned the assassination of the Vinsmokes.” Perospero went on, “It will be the tea party’s main event. Perorin~♪.”

* * *

  
The beds complaints were minor as Chiffon sat beside her husband. Her hands rested on his shoulders and moved to hold his face, comb through his hair and feel the light scratch of his sideburns. She pressed a kiss to his cheek with her plush lips. Then another. And another.

Smiling when his neatly trimmed beard tickled her, she moved her lips to linger just over his. Bege carried the comforting, edged scent of expensive cologne and cigar smoke with hints of gunpowder. Chiffon breathed over his skin before pressing her mouth onto his. 

* * *

While sitting at the long table in his castle across from his superior with the 700,000,000 berrie bounty, Bege had concluded a few things in a short time. One: He wasn’t alone outside in his room anymore. Two: Chiffon was with him outside. And three: He could definitely feel Chiffon from outside. 

Of course his body wouldn’t ignore the affections his wife was giving him. The light touches and the velvet warmth of her lips were all sensations he naturally wanted to feel. Her hot breath fogged over his skin and curled under his nose when he inhaled. While he wasn’t actively returning her kisses at the moment, he felt her mouth mesh passionately against his. 

“I asked if you understand me?” Perospero’s voice cut back in sharply. 

One of Bege’s hands tightened on the table cloth, lithe fingers curling inward. It was something, anything to ground him to where his consciousness was at the moment. It also doubled as a lifeline he held onto to keep himself from booting Perospero out of his castle all together. Chiffon wanted his attention! And the way she was asking was frankly hard to resist. 

Stay focused. You’ve kept your feet on the ground in tougher situations, Bege told himself. “I do. Understand, that is.” He nodded stiffly. 

“You’ll need to disarm them. Of everything.” Perospero made a wide gesture with one of his long, thin hands to further his point, “That also includes their raid suits, of course.”

* * *

  
Ah, there it is. Chiffon saw a crack in Beges stoney outward appearance. His brow furrowed and twitched. His eyes clenched tighter, wrinkles becoming more pronounced briefly, before relaxing again. It looked as though he could have been experiencing a troublesome dream.

Chiffon couldn’t help but giggle at the confirmation from her husband’s unconscious reactions. Still, it did occur to her that whatever Bege was doing in his castle could have been important. She could be a major distraction to him. Yet...that didn’t sound so bad to her.

A bold idea came to her mid as she smoothed a hand down the front of his suit jacket. Chiffon knew Bege could feel her touch. She watched her husband's face with a curious smile as she continued down. 

* * *

  
Bege prided himself on his set in stone poker face. It was a product of many years of practice and experience. Any proper don of a crime family ( the leading crime family in the West, no less ) knew when not to blink or how to send shivers up the spine with a single well hardened glare. It was a skill that had continued to serve him well in his latest venture as a pirate. There wasn’t a single person Bege had met who could make him flinch or fluster.

Except one. His wife.

For the first time in his meeting with Perospero, Bege felt a bead of sweat gather on the back of his neck when he felt Chiffon's hand on his thigh. He hoped, he prayed she wouldn’t get any ideas. The internal well of mild panic that had begun to rise - and now also the internal swell of heat that had pooled in his lower gut - didn’t show at face value. 

Not now, Chiffon! He cast a glance to the ceiling of the castle as he swallowed. His jaw twitched. He wished he had chosen to smoke during this meeting, having something to bite his teeth into would have helped. Just give me a few more minutes…

“This day will have to go perfectly.” Perospero was still talking. Bege was still hearing him, mostly pinpointing key words or whatever sounded important. “I hope you know, as head of security, we are counting on you. Perorin~♪”

Then Bege felt Chiffons hand brush the front of his suit trousers. A teasing, light pressure just enough for him to feel it through the cloth. It was almost a warning to say ‘Here I go, dear~’ He felt when her palm went flat against him. And she eased down his length in a slow press. Despite Chiffon's warning, Beges hand still closed into a death grip on the table cloth as his whole body tightened. Bege choked back a sound behind his teeth that tried to escape his throat. 

Perospero raised a brow when Bege did a full body flinch across from him. His thick tongue curled. “Bege? Is something wrong…?”

Damn it! Don’t get flustered now! Bege grit his teeth, again he wished he had a cigar to bite into. The taste of smoke to keep him centered. But damn it all, it felt like Chiffon was touching him right here under the table! Bege cleared his throat in an attempt to recompose himself. “No...nothing’s wrong. Continue.”

After a long, slow blink Perospero went on, “I would provide more assistance to the Tea Party efforts...but alas, I am stuck keeping watch over that dreadful scientist, Caesar.”

Perospero was the one watching Caesar Clown? The opportunity to gain access to the scientist was now just dropped on Beges doorstep. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect set up. If Bege could convince Perospero to hand over guard duty, a crucial part of the captain's plan would fall into place. 

Chiffon returned again with the same motion. Her hand stroked back downward, lightening the touch until it ghosted away. Bege had to suppress a bone deep shiver. His eyes shut and his breath stuttered when he tried to breathe out through his nose. 

At the moment, sitting through the conversation to talk Perospero into giving up Caesar might be harder than he thought. 

“Is something going on outside I should know about? Perorin?~♪” The candy man said listlessly as he tapped his long, honed fingernails on the table top with light clicks. 

“Er-Just a moment.” Bege said quickly, “I’ll be back again shortly.”

Perospero watched as Bege’s form dissolved away into a thick, dense purple smoke. When he was alone at the table in the castle, he sighed heavily with his shoulders. Using his long tongue, he gave the tall candy cane at his side a lick. 

* * *

“Chiffon!”

Chiffon couldn’t help but squeal in surprise when her husband's eyes snapped open and he came to life again. She withdrew, giggling into her hands. Bege wasn’t angry with her, he couldn’t be angry with her, but he was clearly flustered with his face turning hot. 

“Do you have to do this now?” Bege whispered harshly, in the chance Perospero could still hear from inside, “I’m currently in a meeting!”

“Oh?” Chiffon painted the picture of innocence and batted her eyelashes, “With who, dear?”

“Your brother of all people. Listen,” Bege took one of her soft hands in his own. Chiffon felt the thick skin of the calluses there. “Perospero is the one gaurding Caesar. If I play this right, we’ll be moving forward with the operation. This is a prime chance, Chiffon.”

Chiffon couldn’t help the swell of pride she felt for her husband. A master technician. Mama wouldn’t see their betrayal coming for miles away. She couldn’t stand in the way of disturbing his success. 

“Alright.” She nodded, “I will try not to be any more of a distraction to you, dear.” She squeezed his hand before adding a wink, “But hurry back when you’re done. Darling~!”

Feeling a gush of heat flood his face, Bege swore as he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes with a grimace. “Damn it...! I can’t go back to that clown looking like some blushing school boy!” 

Bege puffed out his chest with a deep inhale before slowly releasing the breath through his nose. The action was something Vito had suggested about ‘self grounding’ and ‘anger management.’ Bege had quickly told his advisor to shut it, yet he was surprised to later find the technique did help clear his head. 

Was an apology due to Vito? He’d consider it.

“Alright,” Bege said once recomposed, “I’m going back in.”

* * *

  
Perospero’s eyes diverted their attention from inspecting his glossy nails when Beges dark hat flew up from the seat of the chair across from him. Billowing out in the hats wake, the dense purple fog-like smoke returned. It swirled and rose in Beges shape until it solidified into his features. With a soft ‘paft’ Beges hat floated down to land on his head perfectly. 

“Thank you for waiting.” Bege said to the Minister of Candy as soon as he had materialized in his chair. He sat comfortably, retaining an air of casualness. “Recalling where we left off, you said you had been given watch over Caesar?”

“Yes, but…” Perospero raised his pencil line thin brows as his eyes met with the Fire Tank Pirates Captain, “...why would that interest you? If you don’t mind my asking?”

“It’s as you said.” Bege intertwined his boney fingers on the table top and tilted his body forward in his chair, “I’m a Rook now. But, I’m not an officer so high in the ranks as yourself. ...Big Mom could put your assets to better use than to babysit Caesar, don’t you think?”

Bege knew Perospero wasn’t a fool. He was the eldest living son of the Charlotte family. In a family where the Empress Mother was known for her violent mood swings that often resulted in the deaths of her own children, being the first son and being alive with his life-span intact meant Perospero had survived. He must have seen many members of the Big Mom pirates come and go. 

But Bege had been patient. Now, Perospero had little reason not to trust him. His mother was an Empress of the sea. Only the very brave or very foolish would dare to betray her. In his case, Bege felt ‘very adept’ would suffice.

“I do see your point.” Perospero said as he thoughtfully put the bend of his pointer finger to his lips, “It’s a waste of my talents, really. Perorin~♪”

Perospero was preoccupied with his thoughts, and didn’t notice when Bege’s head fell forward, accompanied by a full body twitch. The captain grimaced and swallowed any sound he might have made. Outside, Chiffon was playing again. He felt as she traced him through his suit trousers painfully slow. It was clear she was having too much fun teasing her husband. 

Alright. 

A crooked grin pulled at the side of Beges mouth. Overconfidence felt risky, but risk was part of the game of treachery. He welcomed his wife’s attention as an added challenge. 

“Well, I see no reason why not.” When Perospero looked up, Bege hadn’t moved. The Fire Tank Captain still sat, hands folded. Expression that same, listless unreadable glaze. Reaching into the pocket of his long coat, Perospero produced a gelatin clear cube. It fit perfectly in his hand. Inside, a human heart pulsed in its container. As Perospero pushed his chair back when he stood, he placed the heart on the table. “Caesar Clown is all yours, Bege.” 

Bege watched as Perospero strode forward, his tall candy cane made hard claks against the castle checkered floor. “Should Caesar give you any trouble, just threaten him a little. Use your imagination. That scientist will do almost anything to save himself.” Perospero made a careless motion over his shoulder as he passed where Bege sat and moved towards the full body mirror on the castle wall that he had used as his entrance. 

“It won’t be a problem.” Bege replied from his seat.

“That is all I have to say.” Perospero stopped at the mirrors front. Through it’s reflective glass, he could see the back of Beges chair. “Make the family proud at the Tea Party. For your sake, I hope it goes well. Perorin~♪”

After Perospero passed through the mirror to exit the castle, Bege remained motionless for a pause. The mirror was no longer needed, it would only serve as eyes and ears that Bege didn’t want prying into his business or body. The wall of the castle came to life. It sank the tall pane of glass into its surface until it was swallowed up by the grey smooth stone. 

He pushed back his chair as he stood. Bege’s shined, black leather shoes tapped off the floor with his steps when he moved around the table. He stopped in front of where the heart was placed. It beat steadily in its cube. 

Bege inhaled sharply, his hands came out to anchor himself against the table side. Chiffon was palming him again through the fabric of his trousers, tracing lightly with the tip of her finger. With his eyes shut and his head bowed, Beges hands flexed as he allowed himself to feel his wife’s attentions. Without the previous awareness that he was currently manifested inside his castle, Bege could have fooled himself that he was outside in his true body with Chiffon. 

It wasn’t expected. She wasn’t expected. Bege made his alliance with the Big Mom Pirates for two reasons: The survival of his crew, and the knowledge of the wave of chaos that toppling an Empress of the sea would bring. To seal the alliance, Big Mom required a marriage to her twenty second daughter. Bege prided himself in his tactical wit, his ability to plan and predict. He never would have predicted he would fall in love with the daughter of an Empress in an arranged marriage.

Her hair was pastel pink. Like the color of the frosting on sweets. Like her mother’s. She offered one of her soft, dainty hands to him with a polite, ‘Pleased to meet you.’

“I’m going to kill Big Mom.”

Chiffon didn’t move. She may have missed a breath. Her eyes didn’t leave her husband's face.

“What do you say to that?”

Bege braced himself for the worst the moment the question left him. How would she respond after hearing her husband was planning on assassinating her mother? But, Bege had seen the scars Big Mom had left on her own daughter. He heard the way Chiffon’s voice trembled when she spoke about her mother. 

When Chiffon’s brow set and her thick, cherry lips drew together in a firm line, Beges heart nearly jail broke itself out of his ribs after she said: “If you want to kill Mama, I want to help you.”

“Y..you do?” The captain felt his cigar hang loosely in his mouth.

“Bege, my time with you and your crew has brought me more happiness than my true family ever did.” Chiffon continued, “I can’t see her as my mother anymore after what she has done to me. I will help you in any way I can.” She paused, her eyes wandered to the floor, “Agreeing to let my husband kill my mother...you must think I’m terrible.”

That strong flame that burned in her dimmed, like it always did when Big Mom was mentioned. She would shrink to not be noticed, to avoid her mother’s wrath for no other reason than that she shared her twin sister's face. If it meant that his wife would never hide her strength again, to Bege, killing Big Mom was a bonus. 

“No.” Bege said as he took her hands in his own, directing her eyes back to him, “Not at all.”

* * *

  
When Chiffon saw Beges eyes twitch, she withdrew her hand into her own lap before his consciousness returned. She leaned forward playfully, a sweet smile on her face. 

“Well? How did it go, dear?” Chiffon asked but did not get much further before her husband was kissing her passionately. When they broke, this time it was Chiffon who had to blink the stars ( hearts?) out of her vision. “...I take it things went well?” She sighed dreamily. 

“Yeah.” Bege grinned her favorite wicked smile, “The plan is moving on to its next phase.” He reached into his suit pocket and produced a human heart inside of a pale, purple membrane. To her surprise, it pumped as if it were still in its owner's chest. 

Chiffon giggled as Bege kissed her into the bed, still holding the heart aloft in his hand. Bege was going to kill Mama. Chiffon felt no remorse for her part in his master plan. Yet, despite the years of pain and terror Mama had given her daughter, she had also unknowingly given Chiffon the greatest gift she could ask for. Her husband. And her new family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I love this couple. They’re absolutely delightful. 
> 
> Meringa is the Italian word for Meringue. Meringue is whipped egg whites and sugar dessert. It’s known for being a very light and weightless sweet.


End file.
